Kathryn Janeway
Bloomington, Indiana | died = | father = Vice Admiral Edward Janeway (deceased) | mother = Gretchen Janeway | owner = | sibling = Phoebe Janeway | relative = | martial_status = Married | spouse = Annika Hansen (Current wife) Justin Tighe (Fiancé, deceased) Mark Johnson (Former fiancé) | children = Eddie Tighe (Son, alternate timeline) | actor = Kate Mulgrew }} "''For I have dipt into the future, far as Human eye could see; Saw the Vision of the World, and all the wonder that would be..."'' : - Captain Kathryn Janeway, 2374 Kathryn Janeway was a 24th century Starfleet officer, most noted for her service as captain of the starships USS Voyager and USS Millennium. She became the first Federation captain to successfully traverse the Delta Quadrant, encountering dozens of new planets and civilizations over the course of six years. While there she fell in love with Seven of Nine, a young Borg drone she had rescued from the Borg Collective in 2374. Their relationship and later marriage forever changed the course of her life. Later in her career she commanded the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards for a year and had numerous encounters with the Orion Syndicate and Section 31. These two criminal organizations would continue to cause problems for her, her family and Starfleet as a whole until years later. She is also the first captain to command Starfleets first Slipstream Drive vessel, the USS Millennium and travel to both the Delta and Beta Quadrant with it. Early life Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway was born on May 20 in Bloomington, Indiana, on Earth to parents Gretchen and Edward Janeway. She grew up in the Brown County Agricultural Park where her parents kept a farm. Her parents were traditionalists. ( ) Career Starfleet Academy Early Career USS Voyager Taking command In the Delta Quadrant Early part of the Voyage 2374 2375 2376 2377 Getting Home Utopia Planetia Fleet Yards Dealings with criminal organizations USS Millennium 2379 2380 Career Doubts The Guardian of Forever Later Career Romance Cheb Packer Justin Tighe Mark Johnson Seven of Nine Family Edward Janeway Gretchen Janeway Phoebe Janeway Friendships Tuvok Ro Laren Admiral Patterson Dr. Katherine Pulaski Pets Personal likes and interests Coffee Velocity Leonardo da Vinci Janeway did not like the way her Leonardo da Vinci program had evolved after he had been off the ship using The Doctor his mobile emitter. The maestro kept speaking of going to France to recreate his flying machine. She no longer found him to be the da Vinci she wanted so she reset his program. Afterward she regretted her decision to do so, after Tuvok pointed out to her that he had perhaps been at the brink of achieving sentience. ( ) At one point Janeway considered using Meastro da Vinci in her da Vinci holoprom to teach Naomi Wildman in the non-scientific areas, like art, after she noticed that such areas were being neglected in the education of the child. It is unknown if Janeway actually followed through with the idea. ( ) There is a small decorative bronze bust of Leonardo da Vinci in Janeway her ready room on Voyager. ( ) Chronology Alternate Universes and Timelines Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:Scientists Category:USS Millennium personnel Category:Borg drones